


И белый рыцарь будет рассказывать сказки

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>название фика взято из песни White Rabbit группы Jefferson Airplane. В тексте песни упоминаются герои Алисы в Стране чудес и Алисы в Зазеркалье, а сама песня описывает ощущения от приема психоделиков</p>
<p>Упомянутые песни группы Air Supply, так же как и песня Барри Манилова "Мэнди" - яркие образцы слащавых любовных баллад в стиле софт-рока, популярных на рубеже 70-80-х</p></blockquote>





	И белый рыцарь будет рассказывать сказки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Knight, Talking Backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30143) by Destina. 



Все случилось так, как обычно такие вещи и случаются: каскадер забыл, что имеет дело с актером, а не с другим каскадером, толкнул этого самого актера чуть сильнее, чем следовало, и внезапно Дженсен упал немного не туда, куда нужно. И, конечно же, у него на пути оказался стол. Дженсен врезался в него, перевернулся, свалился на пол, и какое-то время лежал, задыхаясь.

\- Дженсен! – все закричали в голос, засуетились вокруг него, помогли сесть и принялись ощупывать со всех сторон. Режиссер, какой-то новенький по имени Паркер, присел на корточки и заглянул Дженсену в лицо. Сказать честно, Дженсен был совершенно уверен, что лицо – это единственное, что у него не пострадало, потому что только оно в данный момент не болело. 

\- Сиди спокойно, - скомандовал Паркер, и в тоне его слышалось в основном «о, черт, моя работа» и только чуть-чуть реального беспокойства. 

Дженсен поднял голову, ожидая увидеть Джареда, расталкивающего всех на своем пути к нему, как это было уже много раз, когда происходили подобные случаи. Но конечно, Джареда нет – он взял неделю отпуска, чтобы навестить каких-то старых друзей. Скорее всего, он сейчас развлекается, шатаясь по Сиэтлу, попивая пиво и наслаждаясь отсутствием синяков. 

Именно мысль о том, что Джареду придется прервать свой отдых, заставила Дженсена подняться на ноги. Она же помогла ему найти в себе силы заставить врачей из съемочной группы поверить в сказочку об обычном ушибе ребер. Хотя врачи думали, что это больше похоже на треснувшие ребра. И готовы были добавить к этому еще длинный список травм, вроде вывихнутого плеча и многочисленных ушибов… разницы никакой, не было ничего, что не вылечили бы хороший сон и обезболивающее. С Дженсеном случались вещи и похуже, а Джаред казался таким уставшим, когда уезжал в аэропорт, скучал по дому и своим приятелям. Так что никакие синяки не заставили бы Дженсена прервать этот драгоценный отпуск.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Дженсен, ослепительно улыбнувшись ассистенту, который поднял его на ноги.

Два часа спустя он был дома с указанием отдыхать и явиться на площадку рано утром. Дома, в холодной квартире с теплым душем и мягкой кроватью, которые находились очень, очень далеко от входной двери. И было еще одно осложнение: Харли и Сэди носились вокруг него кругами, радостно лая. Прибытие человека означало обед, даже если был всего час дня. И если их не накормить, то их обедом легко могли стать ботинки. Или мебель в гостиной с приправой из ковра. Смотря, что первым попадется у них на пути.

Дженсен прошаркал на кухню. Посмотрел на собак, потом на пятикилограммовый мешок собачьего корма, поднять который он сейчас точно был не в состоянии, и вздохнул. Отрезать верхушку и зачерпывать из мешка казалось тоже слишком большим усилием. Он вытащил нож из ящика, прорезал сбоку в мешке приличную дырку и наклонил его. Сухой корм посыпался на пол.

\- Наслаждайтесь, - сказал Дженсен, пытаясь не обращать внимания на колющее где-то внутри чувство вины. А может, это просто ребра втыкались в его легкое.

Тут зазвонил сотовый Дженсена, и, судя по рингтону, звонил Джаред, до которого явно дошли мысленные волны собачьего блаженства от Харли, радостно хрустевшего кормом. Дженсен поднял руку, чтобы достать телефон, и поморщился. Каждое движение причиняло новую боль. Он скинул с плеча спортивную сумку, стянул куртку и выудил из ее кармана телефон. 

\- Жизнь – отстой, - заявил он Харли и Сэди, которые несогласно гавкнули в ответ, а телефон перестал звонить, пикнув напоследок. Здорово. Значит, включилась голосовая почта. Дженсен открыл телефон и набрал сообщение «некотрые работают, придурок». Он мог попасть в ад за вранье, но перед этой ложью и так выстроилась целая очередь грехов, так что плевать. 

Через минуту пришел ответ: «пью 1 за тебя!»

\- Лучше не одну, - пробормотал Дженсен, закрывая телефон. Положив его на стойку, он начал обдумывать свой следующий шаг. Может быть, принять душ. Или съесть что-нибудь. Если бы Джаред был здесь, он бы устроил целый спектакль, готовя ланч, а в итоге они бы ели пиццу и готовый салат. Это было бы чудесно.   
После минутного раздумья Дженсен взял телефон и набрал номер Джареда. Тот ответил после второго гудка и прокричал:

\- Я думал, ты работаешь!

В трубке слышался шум толпы и чей-то смех, и Дженсен нисколько не завидовал. Ни капельки. По крайней мере, голос Джареда его подбодрил. Вот такие забавные у них были отношения.

\- Перерыв, - ответил он. Открыл морозилку, окинул долгим взглядом пять пачек разнообразного мороженого, две коробки с пиццей и одинокое буррито, и захлопнул дверцу. В хлебнице обнаружились несколько древних кексов и один заплесневелый кусок хлеба. В холодильнике стоял полупустой пакет апельсинового сока. Его должно было хватить, чтобы запить таблетки. 

\- Как новый режиссер? – поинтересовался Джаред.

\- Что? А. Козел. Любит снимать много дублей просто так. Считает, что после монтажа получит шедевр. 

\- Боже. Тебе стоит сказать Крипке, что он вот так, впустую, тратит время, - в телефоне послышались какие-то непонятные шумы и потрескивания, будто Джаред им жонглировал. – С моими малышами все хорошо? – он протянул конец фразы низким голосом, и Дженсену показалось, что Джаред дома, рядом с ним.

\- Конечно, - уверил его Дженсен и только потом с запозданием понял - слава богу, что собаки слишком заняты едой и не лают, ведь Джаред знал, что Дженсен не берет их с собой на площадку, и их лай выдал бы его с головой.

\- Дженсен? – посторонний шум в трубке чуть стих, Джаред, наверное, вышел из помещения. – Все нормально?

\- Конечно, - повторил Дженсен. Он сделал глубокий вдох и тут же пожалел об этом. – Я просто пытаюсь порадоваться за тебя, потому что тут кое-кому приходится работать.

\- Удар ниже пояса, старик. Я заработал право на отдых на последней конвенции. Слушай, мы тут собираемся уходить. Давай я перезвоню тебе позже?

\- У меня съемка допоздна. Отвечу, если смогу.

\- Договорились. Пока.

Дженсен кинул телефон в сумку и достал таблетки, которые дал ему доктор. Каждый из маленьких желтых конвертиков, которые сунул ему в руку врач съемочной группы, содержал в себе почти сокровища: мышечный релаксант, обезболивающее и снотворное. Дженсен закинул их в рот, запил остатками апельсинового сока и, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги. Сэди, наевшись, лежала на полу и смотрела на него, а вот Харли с радостным лаем гонял по полу кусочки корма. 

\- Харли, мне бы очень не хотелось тебя убивать.

Харли наклонил голову, потом подошел к Дженсену, ткнулся носом ему в колени, извиняясь, и сел рядом. Дженсен почесал его за ухом:

\- Как думаешь, сможешь подвезти меня на второй этаж?

Сэди издала звук, очень похожий на смех, явно издеваясь над старым больным человеком.

У Дженсена ушло пять минут, чтобы подняться наверх – он дважды останавливался передохнуть – и еще пять, чтобы раздеться. Душ после этого казался уже совершенно бессмысленным. Медленно, очень медленно он лег в кровать и положил будильник на соседнюю подушку. Пять утра наступит чертовски быстро.

***  
Посреди ночи Дженсена разбудил чей-то голос, раздавшийся у края кровати. Дженсен перевернулся на бок, обвел взглядом темную комнату, но никого не увидел.

\- Так, - протянул он, осторожно поерзав под одеялом, - и совсем не страшно.

\- Я прошу прощения, - произнес голос. – Не могли бы вы перестать меня пинать?

Дженсен дернул ногами и мгновенно об этом пожалел, потому что каждая мышца в его теле, кажется, просто умоляла его не шевелиться. Дотянувшись, он включил маленькую лампу над кроватью, и понял, что сделал это зря.

На его левой ноге сидела мышь. Даже хуже, она… сидела и раздраженно на него пялилась. Именно раздраженно, без всяких сомнений.

\- Я ударился головой, - сказал Дженсен, часто моргая, - и у меня, наверное, мозговое кровотечение.

\- Нелепость, - фыркнула мышь. Ее маленький носик дернулся. – Знаешь, ты бормочешь во сне.

\- Правда? – ответил Дженсен. – Хм.

Ему пришло в голову, что раз уж мыши не умеют говорить, значит, и настоящего разговора с одной из них он сейчас определенно не вел. Но как раз в этот момент мышь потерла нос передней лапкой и произнесла:

\- Я очень хорошо умею рассказывать сказки. Возможно, тебе нужна сказка, чтобы заснуть.

\- Не нужна мне сказка!

\- Тогда зачем ты меня разбудил?

\- Я разбудил? – Дженсен еще поморгал, потом нахмурился. – Я не будил!

\- Ты уж определись, - мышь нетерпеливо дернула усами. – Значит, сказка.

Дженсен ущипнул себя за руку. Потом на всякий случай еще потрогал ребра, которые тут же отозвались острой болью. И тут до него дошло:

\- Галлюцинация. У меня галлюцинация в форме мыши.

\- Эмм, если точнее? Я соня, - она уселась на задние лапы. – А теперь можно я продолжу, или ты так и будешь меня перебивать?

\- Я знал, что не надо было принимать этот мышечный релаксант, - пробормотал Дженсен.

\- Давным-давно жили-были два мальчика, и звали их Джаред и Дженсен. Жили они в доме на холме…

\- Этот дом не на холме. И вообще, серьезно, ты не могла бы придумать что-нибудь более оригинальное?

\- Как невежливо, - фыркнула соня. – Так вот, я продолжу! Жили они в доме на холме, и многие из их друзей с удивлением замечали, как хорошо они уживаются вместе. 

Дженсен закрыл глаза и натянул одеяло на голову. Опять началось. Сначала семья Джареда присылает им новый обеденный сервиз, потом Чад заявляется и дарит им коробку с ночнушками и презервативами «для брачной ночи», а потом еще и фанаты пристают с расспросами об их «чувствах». И что с того, что у них есть чувства? Даже если бы эти чувства и были, кто сказал, что стоит в них друг другу признаваться, как пара девчонок с влюбленными глазами? О некоторых вещах лучше не говорить. Некоторых друзей лучше не трогать. И все в таком духе.

\- Им нравилось играть на музыкальных инструментах, и они пели много песен…

\- Ты еще не закончила? – поинтересовался Дженсен из-под одеяла. Что-то ущипнуло его за большой палец на ноге, и он совсем даже не взвизгнул, а, не теряя достоинства, быстро подтянул ногу повыше. 

\- Если не будешь вести себя вежливо, я не закончу сказку.

\- И прекрасно, - тут же согласился Дженсен.

\- Люди, - произнесла соня с отвращением в голосе. – Как я говорила, они пели много песен, таких как Совсем без любви, Нет шансов, Одинокий…

\- Богом клянусь, ни одна песня Air Supply никогда не оскверняла мою гитару, - возмутился Дженсен. Но потом вспомнил: Джаред наигрывал одну… а может, он пел «Мэнди»… той ночью, когда Дженсен валялся на диване, упираясь ногами ему в бедро, и Дженсен был немного пьян, и ему было тепло и уютно, и может быть, Джаред смотрел на него чуть застенчиво и улыбался…

Дженсен застонал, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть свое сознание в состояние счастливого отрицания.

\- Все совсем не так.

Соня не ответила. Дженсен выглянул из-под одеяла – существо, кажется, спало. Вот это был шаг в правильно направлении. А еще лучше было бы, если бы она… совсем исчезла. И тогда он смог бы опять заснуть, пока ему еще что-нибудь не привиделось. Заснуть благословенным сном без сновидений. Сном, в котором не было бы места неоднозначным фантазиям и Джареду.

Мышь спала, явно не замечая, что от ее присутствия на постели Дженсену не очень комфортно.

Вздохнув, Дженсен сел, поморщился, когда его тело протестующе завопило, и свесил ноги с кровати.   
К счастью, соня не шелохнулась.

Дженсен тихо вышел из спальни, прикрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Может быть, ему просто воспользоваться кроватью Джареда? Нет, это было бы странно.

\- А говорящая соня – это не странно?

Дженсен отпрыгнул от стены, на которой висел флаг Техаса. Звезда на флаге осуждающе ткнула в него одним из своих лучей.

\- Послушай-ка меня, сынок. Отрасти-ка уже яйца и признайся, что ни хрена ты в жизни не понимаешь. Мужику нужна стабильность. Настоящий дом. Обязательства! Вот в чем суть!

Дженсен крепко-крепко ухватился за перила и, пятясь, начал медленно спускаться по лестнице, с ужасом глядя на флаг. Ну понятно, кто еще мог бы читать ему лекцию о жизни и обязательствах, как не вещь, являющаяся для него символом дома.

Но ведь все совсем не так у них с…

\- Возьми-ка трубку и сейчас же позвони Джареду, слышал меня? – крикнула ему звезда.

Дженсен споткнулся, слетел с последней пары ступенек, сильно подвернув лодыжку, и похромал в сторону кухни так быстро, как только мог. Его мобильник все еще лежал в сумке на столе. Спасение! Он включил свет и замер столбом.

Два кекса вылезли из хлебницы. Они медленно шли по буфетной стойке, покачиваясь на тоненьких ножках. Лицо Дженсена исказилось в ужасе, когда они плюхнулись рядом с кофеваркой и начали слизывать друг с друга глазурь. 

А еще они пели. Еле слышное «ля-ля-ля» доносилось от них, пока эта выпечка поедала друг друга, пачкая свои красные ротики розовой глазурью.

\- Это неправильно, - произнес Дженсен, достаточно громко, чтобы они прекратили свое занятие и повернулись к нему. Один из них восхищенно присвистнул, и Дженсен понял, что стоит посреди кухни в одних трусах. Он покраснел. Второй кекс пнул свистнувшего, а тот удивленно пискнул.

\- Ты просто ревнуешь, - сказал первый кекс тоненьким голосом. – Джаред люууубит нас облизывать.

\- Если бы ты был покрыт розовой глазурью, может, он и тебя бы полизал, - добавил второй.

Дженсен посмотрел на кухонный стол, потом снова на кексы. Чтобы добраться до телефона, ему придется пройти мимо них. Он был уверен, что запросто бы с ними справился, просто сейчас он не в лучшей форме. Сказать по правде, он очень, очень устал, да еще и комната кружилась.

\- О боже, ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, - раздался голос откуда-то снизу. Дженсена качнуло вперед, и Сэди ткнулась ему в ноги. А потом добавила: - Тебе действительно лучше присесть.

\- Точно, - сказал Дженсен. Он смотрел на нее, она на него. Потом Дженсен развернулся и, пошатываясь, пошел в гостиную. Там его ждал чудесный мягкий диван, но до него было слишком далеко. Он сел на пол рядом с кофейным столиком, потом лег. Пол тоже был чудесным. А будильник он и отсюда услышит.  
Он заснул, слушая тихое, обеспокоенное бормотание собак и хихиканье кексов вдалеке.

***  
Когда Дженсен проснулся в следующий раз, он был укрыт чем-то мягким и теплым. Он зевнул, открыл глаза и увидел сидящего рядом с ним на полу Джареда. Ну конечно. После кексов и говорящей мыши, дававшей советы о несуществующих отношениях, рано или поздно Джаред тоже просто обязан был явиться, чтобы его помучить.

\- Наконец-то ты проснулся, - улыбнулся Джаред. Он гладил Дженсена по волосам мягкими успокаивающими движениями, от которых Дженсен все больше расслаблялся. Ну и что с того, что Джаред – всего лишь одна большая галлюцинация? У него прекрасные руки. Джаред поправил на Дженсене шерстяное одеяло, укрывая голое плечо, и Дженсен только тогда понял, что дрожит. 

\- До кровати было далеко, - объяснил он.

\- Понятно.

\- А кексы надо мной смеялись, - Дженсен закрыл глаза и ткнулся макушкой Джареду в бедро. – Ты, правда, любишь розовую глазурь?

Джаред рассмеялся, но волосы Дженсена гладить не перестал. 

\- Была какая-то важная причина, почему ты не рассказал мне, что случилось?

\- Не хотел портить твой дурацкий отпуск с твоими дурацкими друзьями, - пробормотал Дженсен в одеяло. Ему нравился этот Джаред. Этот Джаред вел себя спокойнее. А еще Дженсен никогда не позволил бы настоящему Джареду так себя гладить.

\- Ты такой обдолбаный, - сказал Джаред. Голос у него был веселый, но в нем слышались нотки беспокойства. – Что ты принял?

\- Только то, что доктор прописал.

\- Хм, - Джаред вытянулся на полу рядом с ним, его лицо было всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Дженсена. – Я так понимаю, тебе не пришло в голову, что каждый, кто был на площадке, обязательно мне позвонит? 

\- Предатели. А вообще, почему мы об этом говорим?

\- Извини. А о чем мы должны разговаривать? 

Джаред был так близко, что Дженсен чувствовал на лице его легкое дыхание с привкусом перечной мяты. Он смотрел на Джареда, на то, как прядка непослушных волос падала ему на глаза, как изгибались его губы, когда он улыбался, и сердцу Дженсена вдруг стало неуютно и тесно в груди. А может, причина была в том, что он пару часов пролежал на поврежденном боку.

Он чуть подался вперед и прижался губами к губам Джареда. Осторожно, даже не целуя по-настоящему. Просто экспериментируя. Настоящий Джаред никогда бы об этом не узнал. А его галлюцинация обхватила его одной рукой за затылок, удерживая на месте, и с жаром ответила на поцелуй. И, да, мята, а еще ваниль. Дженсен провел языком по губам Джареда, а рука Джареда скользнула от его затылка вниз, на спину, огромная и теплая, и чудесная, и Дженсен позволил себя целовать – нежно, глубоко и совершенно идеально.

\- Не говори Джареду, - прошептал Дженсен, когда галлюцинация уткнулась носом ему в ухо. – Это все испортит.

\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Джаред. Он тяжело дышал, что было странно, но Дженсен решил не зацикливаться на этом. Он не был уверен, что не облизал только что ванильный кекс. Ночка выдалась такая, что он бы не удивился.

Рука Джареда скользнула по его боку, и Дженсен издал звук, который, он надеялся, был больше похож на мужественный стон, и меньше – на жалобное хныканье. Джаред убрал руку и поцеловал Дженсена в кончик носа. 

\- Прости. Пора тебе вернуться в свою кровать.

\- На моей кровати сидит соня, - пожаловался Дженсен.

Джаред помолчал, потом сказал:

\- Ну, я от нее избавлюсь. Мы, галлюцинации, прекрасно друг друга понимаем.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дженсен. По крайней мере, от этой последней галлюцинации был толк. Для кое-чего она, правда, не годилась, но на это кое-что Дженсен сейчас и сам был не способен. – Мне скоро нужно быть на съемках.

Джаред на мгновение исчез, а когда появился снова, в руках у него был стакан воды и какие-то таблетки.

\- О, нет, - Дженсен попытался отодвинуться, но Джаред ухватил одеяло за угол и вместе с ним подтянул Дженсена ближе.

\- Это просто анальгин.

\- А, тогда ладно, - Дженсен с трудом сел, взял стакан и закинул в рот таблетки. Все равно, все это происходило только в его воображении, так что какая разница? Потом он позволил воображаемому Джареду помочь ему подняться. 

\- Я бы мог тебя донести, - предложил Джаред, и выглядел в этот момент большим, сильным и очень надежным.

\- Не оскорбляй мою мужественность.

\- То, что от нее осталось.

\- Эй, - слабо возмутился Дженсен. На большее его не хватило, потому что, во-первых, нет смысла обижаться на воображаемого друга, а во-вторых, все силы уходили на то, чтобы идти по коридору, не врезаясь в стены. Джаред обхватил его рукой за плечи, Дженсен навалился на него, и они медленно двинулись к лестнице. 

Потом случилось что-то странное, все вокруг закачалось, и на пару секунд Дженсен перестал соображать, где верх, а где низ. Он, вроде бы, плыл, или это потолок вдруг стал стеной, так продолжалось какое-то время, потом Дженсен повернул голову, и оказалось, что он лежит на кровати. Он потянулся за будильником, но Джаред схватил его первым.

\- К черту, - сказал Дженсен. Мягкая кровать, все еще темно: значит, нужно спать. И плюс, никакой сони в поле зрения. Две секунды спустя Дженсен спал мертвым сном.

***  
Дженсен вздрогнул и проснулся, поморщившись от резкого движения. Воспоминания о предыдущем дне и ночи нахлынули неожиданно, и он начал осматриваться вокруг шальными глазами. Он явно был в комнате Джареда. Часы на тумбочке показывали семь утра. Он опоздал на площадку, и Клифф не позвонил и не сказал, что подъехал, и новый режиссер-придурок точно будет ныть и жаловаться, что из-за Дженсена пришлось задержать съемки, а Дженсен ненавидел, когда его считали непрофессионалом.

\- Черт, черт, черт, - выругался он и задергался, пытаясь подняться. 

И тут длинная рука протянулась откуда-то из-за его спины и обхватила его за бедро, прижимая к кровати.  
Дженсен замер. Позади него на кровати вытянулись два метра теплого человеческого тела, и этому было только одно объяснение. Дженсен откашлялся и произнес:

\- Для галлюцинации ты чертовски сильный.

\- Ага, - Джаред придвинулся к нему ближе, отчего сердце Дженсена забилось в два раза быстрее. Джаред ткнулся носом Дженсену в шею, потом прикоснулся к ней губами. Поднял руку, прижимая ладонь к обнаженной груди Дженсена. – У нас полдня свободных, пока они вписывают меня в сценарий серии.  
Немного истерическая мысль молнией проскочила в сознании Дженсена: «он меня обнимает». А потом: «вписать его в сценарий»? 

\- Я велел им не звонить тебе, - тихо сказал он. – Не могу поверить, что ты вернулся.

\- А я не могу поверить, что ты мне не позвонил, засранец, - и теперь Джаред… ох. Мягкие губы коснулись покрытого синяками плеча Дженсена, за губами последовали пальцы, быстрые и оценивающие. – Нехилый у тебя тут синяк.

\- Эмм, Джаред? – это был не совсем писк, но очень похоже. Но Джаред, кажется, не заметил. Он придвинулся еще ближе, и теперь прижимался грудью к спине Дженсена.

\- Давай быстренько пропустим период паники? – проурчал Джаред Дженсену в ухо. – Я вроде как все понял еще прошлой ночью.

Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Мне явно не следовало смешивать лекарства.

\- У меня другая точка зрения, - Дженсен почувствовал улыбку Джареда, а не просто услышал ее в его голосе. Он вздрогнул, и Джаред прижался еще ближе.

\- Расслабься, Джен. У нас есть время, чтобы все выяснить. Я никуда не уйду.

Дженсен успокоился. Это были важные слова. Если они были правдой – а Джаред ему раньше никогда не врал – значит, у них все будет хорошо.

Он снова начал дремать, когда ужасная мысль пришла ему в голову. Он перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на Джареда. Тот чуть отодвинулся, давая Дженсену место и глядя на него сосредоточенно.

\- Как я попал в кровать? Ты меня сюда принес?

\- Может быть, - Джаред усмехнулся. Дженсен представил, как Джаред без усилий подхватывает на руки все его метр восемьдесят, и прикусил губу. – И все это время ты рассказывал мне о своем глазурном фетише, - Джаред наклонился ближе и прошептал: - Ты называл меня «дорогой».

\- Черта с два, быть такого не может, - яростно начал отнекиваться Дженсен.

\- Называл, называл.

\- Это все из-за таблеток.

Джаред наклонил голову.

\- Значит, все это только из-за таблеток? Такой истории ты решил придерживаться?

Вся решительность Дженсена рухнула, как карточный домик, под понимающей усмешкой Джареда. Проклятье. 

\- Ладно, целовал я. А вот во всей этой ерунде с глазурью, в этом только кексы виноваты. 

Джаред рассмеялся и принялся целовать Дженсена, пока тот не заулыбался в ответ. Потом Дженсен обхватил Джареда рукой за шею и притянул ближе, не обращая внимания на синяки и слабую боль. 

К тому же, если соня и распевала под кроватью классические хиты Air Supply, а кексы ей подпевали, то это все равно никого не касалось, кроме Дженсена.

**Author's Note:**

> название фика взято из песни White Rabbit группы Jefferson Airplane. В тексте песни упоминаются герои Алисы в Стране чудес и Алисы в Зазеркалье, а сама песня описывает ощущения от приема психоделиков
> 
> Упомянутые песни группы Air Supply, так же как и песня Барри Манилова "Мэнди" - яркие образцы слащавых любовных баллад в стиле софт-рока, популярных на рубеже 70-80-х


End file.
